


Cake and cuddles

by bzahhh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzahhh/pseuds/bzahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for Ladystuck 2013. Roxy, Calliope and Jane being best friends and having fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title OTL Hope you like it!


End file.
